Le mal ou le bien?
by melusine lupin
Summary: Conflit entre le bien et le mal: Svetlana est une vampire. Elle se retrouve partagée entre deux clans qu'elle aime et elle devra faire un choix qui sera capital pour l'avenir de chacun... Sang et sexe en prévision, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!
1. Déambulations dans le noir

**Le mal oule bien ?**

**By Mélusine.**

****

_Pour ce chapitre, les persos de J.K. Rowling n'apparaissent pas encore, ce sera pour plus tard. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire. J'ai pas trop de recul, je viens de commencer à l'écrire! En tout cas bonne lecture!_

_Le premier chapitre est court mais je vais mettre tout de suite le deuxième donc pas de problèmes!_

**Chapitre 1 : Déambulations dans le noir :**

Merlin, pourquoi le monde était si froid ? Pourquoi tout était noir autour de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ce long tunnel sans fin dans lequel je déambulais comme une morte depuis des années ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout était trouble, tout était précaire et périssable. Tout ce que je touchait s'effritait et était réduit en poussière. Les seules plantes qui ne mouraient pas entre mes mains étaient les roses. La vie n'existait pas autour de moi. D'ailleurs elle n'existait même pas en moi…

L'univers entier me semblait instable, j'avais l'impression qu'à chacun de mes pas j'allais m'effondrer par terre… Mais à chaque fois je me relevais malgré que cela soit de plus en plus douloureux de continuer à résister. Pourquoi est-ce que je me donnais tant de peines ? Pourquoi je n'essayais pas d'abréger mes souffrances ? Je me le suis souvent demandé. Je ne pouvais pas…

Le vent balaya violement mon visage et fit voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. J'avais l'impression que ce souffle d'air insufflait de la vie en moi, un peu de chaleur… A croire qu'il n'y avait que la violence pour tenter de me remonter à la surface… C'est avec la violence que tout avait commencé, c'était avec la violence que tout pourrait se terminer si j'étais comme les autres, si j'étais humaine, simplement humaine.

Je regardais du haut de la tour où j'allais souvent me cacher pour ne pas imposer ma présence aux gens que j'aimais. Eux me détestaient, pourtant je ne leur avais rien fait. Je restais assise ici des heures entières à contempler les étoiles… Un soupçon de vie dans un monde si cruel. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir aller là-haut, pouvoir m'envoler haut, très haut, puis me laisser tomber dans les nuages, me transformer en oiseau et partir loin de ce monde froid et invivable…

«Je m'appelle Svetlana. Je suis vampire etimmortelle… »

Le vent emporta mes paroles au loin et j'espérais toujours que ceux qui me ressemblaient viennent me chercher...

oOo

_A suivre... Dites-moi ce que vous en penser pour un début!_

_Bisous à tous!_


	2. Retour

**Le mal ou le bien ?**

**By Mélusine.**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour:**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'avais failli m'endormir mais mon chat vint se frotter contre mes jambes. Elles étaient blanches, on aurait dit un cadavre. Remarque c'était un terme dont on pouvait me qualifier puisque la vie m'avait quitté depuis que...

Machiavel miaula à fendre l'âme, tourna autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était bien dommage car c'était le seul à m'apprécier ici. Il me sauta sur les jambes et me planta ses griffes dans les cuisses. Le sang coula, je le léchais avec délice. Il avait l'air complètement affolé, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux et il continuait à miauler comme s'il avait le diable après lui.

Soudain j'entendis des hurlements terrifiants. Que se passait-il ? Je ne voyais rien, il fallait que je descende de la tour. Je dégringolais les marches quatre à quatre, oubliant la douleur qui restait ma compagne depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être que…

Arrivée en bas, je sortis de la tour de pierres, et aperçus de la fumée au loin, là où habitait ma famille… J'entendis des hurlements de terreur, des explosions, d'autres bruits sourds… je courus de plus en plus vite. J'espérais… Il devait être là. Il était sûrement arrivé, depuis tout le temps que je patientais sans mots dire. J'espérais de tout mon être que celui qui pourrait me réchauffer le cœur était là. Qu'il vienne pour moi, pour me soulager du mal qui me rongeait…J'espérais…

Machiavel était sur mes talons, il n'allait pas assez vite. Je l'attrapais et le portais dans mes bras. J'arrivai, et là, contemplais le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Ceux que j'aimais étaient enfin morts et ne me feraient plus souffrir. Enfin ! J'admirais le travail de mes compatriotes. Ils avaient proprement égorgés tout le monde. De la grand-mère radoteuse au petit bébé chétif encore à l'âge de boire du lait. Ils n'auraient plus à me supporter et avoir honte de moi, de ce que j'étais. Les autres vampires avaient osés faire ce que je n'aurais jamais eu la force d'accomplir seule.

La troupe qui avait organisé ma libération se tourna vers moi et ils sourirent de toutes leurs longues dents d'un magnifique blanc ivoire. Ils tenaient ma mère encore vivante. Elle les suppliait de la laisser en vie, de l'épargner. C'était lamentable… Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle croyait que je venais pour l'aider. Je me penchais et lui murmurais à l'oreille en caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux :

« Tu vas enfin pouvoir être libre, maman. Tu n'auras plus à mentir à propos de moi, tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de ce que je suis. »

Elle me regarda sans saisir. Quand elle eut enfin compris ce qui allait se passer, elle hurla de terreur.

« Meurs maman, je t'aime trop ! »

Et je l'égorgeais sans plus de cérémonies. Autour de moi : un silence religieux. Tous les vampires réunis ici me regardaient avec admiration et me vénéraient. Enfin ! Enfin je n'allais plus souffrir d'être ce que j'étais. Enfin j'allais pouvoir ne plus me cacher et vivre pleinement. Je n'aurais plus à marcher dans cet affreux tunnel, mon esprit était enfin clair et tout redevenait stable autour de moi. Mais il me manquait une chose, une seule chose pour que mon bonheur soit complet.

Je m'avançais parmi les vampires et ceux-ci s'écartaient et s'inclinaient pour me laisser le passage.

« Je suis enfin de retour, pensai-je. »

Au bout du couloir qu'ils formaient maintenant se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée… Je souris comme jamais je ne l'avais fait depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps…

Mon aimé souleva sa capuche et la reposa sur ses larges et solides épaules. Je m'avançais vers lui doucement, le plus dignement possible, en essuyant le sang maternel qui ruisselait encore le long de mon menton. Arrivée en face de lui, je m'inclinais avec respect devant le roi des vampires, devant celui qui serait mon roi… Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'atteindre terre, il me releva et m'embrassa avec fougue.

« Svetlana ! Enfin ensemble !»

« Ivan ! »

Les vampires autour nous acclamèrent avec vigueur et nous nous envolâmes, enfin réunis, vers notre terre…

Alors ca vous a plu?

Bizous!


	3. Orgie

**Chapitre 3 : Orgie.**

_Attention passage de sexe ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !_

_A part ça bonne lecture ! Bisous tout le beau petit monde !_

La cérémonie se déroulait comme Ivan l'avait prévu. Le sacrifice humain avait été particulièrement merveilleux car la jeune fille que l'on avait tuée était de toute beauté dans son corsage blanc contrastant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et la belle se débattait comme une furie, ce qui ajoutait à la splendeur macabre de la soirée.

Ce soir, Ivan m'avait prise pour épouse. Mon corps tout entier respirait la joie, je sentais mon sang tambouriné dans mes veines. Le diablotin qui nous avait uni Ivan et moi avait procédé à l'échange d'une gorgée de nos sangs respectifs. Cela avait été terriblement jouissif que je n'avais pu résisté à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et à l'embrasser fougueusement devant toute la communauté de vampires réunis pour les festivités. Les couples de vampires invités nous imitèrent, certains partirent même discrètement dans un coin pour leurs orgies…

« Tu vas voir ma belle, » me chuchota Ivan en me mordillant goulûment le lobe de l'oreille. « Je t'ai réservé une surprise pour le plus beau jour de ta vie. Elle arrive… Tu pourras te venger de tous les gens qui t'ont fait du mal. »

Devant moi, je vis s'avancer un homme tout vêtu de noir. Il ressemblait à un serpent : ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes rouges, il n'avait pratiquement pas de nez, sa peau avait une couleur blanchâtre, presque maladive. Il tenait une rose rouge entre ses doigts longs et fins. Arrivé au pied du trône, il ne s'inclina pas comme il était coutume. Je m'apprêtais à le lui faire remarquer mais Ivan m'en empêcha en me coupant la parole :

« Tom ! Enfin de retour ! Fallait-il que je me marrie pour que tu te décides à venir me voir ? »

« Je voulais voir celle qui a réussi à voler ton cœur », siffla-t-il en me reluquant d'un regard pervers et en m'offrant la rose. « Je vois que la cérémonie se finit par l'habituelle orgie chez les vampires ! »

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler pour regarder un couple qui faisait l'amour sur un sofa. Les deux amants étaient en plein orgasme et se laissaient totalement aller sans aucune honte. On entendait de plus en plus leurs gémissements de plaisir. Ils bougeaient au même rythme, ils semblaient en parfaite symbiose. Leurs mains batifolaient un peu partout sur le corps de l'autre. Les langues se liaient et se déliaient. A côté d'eux, il y avait encore d'autres couples, parfois des femmes ensembles ou bien des hommes. Quelquefois, ils étaient plusieurs.

Partout autour de nous, on ne voyait que des couples entrain de copuler. En les regardant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : prendre Ivan par la taille et l'emmener avec moi se joindre aux autres. Je sentais une douce chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre et je ne voulais plus que satisfaire mes désirs et répondre à mes envies. Ce Tom attendrait que l'on ait terminé ! Après tout il pouvait également se joindre à nous.

Je lançais un regard très compréhensif à mon amour. Je commençais à venir lui titiller les lèvres avec ma bouche. Puis nos langues se mêlèrent, se caressant mutuellement. Je passais une jambe entre celles d'Ivan, mes mains glissant le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur ses jolies fesses. Je le poussais sur le canapé situé juste à côté de nous. Il s'allongea sur moi et se mit à me couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Pendant ce temps je m'occupais de la bosse qui venait d'apparaître au niveau de sa braguette. Celle-ci ne demandait sûrement qu'à être libérée. Je glissais ma main dans son pantalon et cajolais ce très plaisant membre. Ni tenant plus, Ivan arracha ma robe alors que je faisais de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il entra en moi d'un puissant coup de rein. Je gémis de plaisir, c'était si bon. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes le nirvana. Ivan hurla de plaisir en même temps que moi. C'était magnifique. Sa semence déposée en moi, il s'écroula contre mon épaule comme un bienheureux. Il m'embrassa pendant encore longtemps, laissant ses mains caresser ce qui faisait de moi une femme. Il prenait littéralement son pied à m'entendre gémir comme cela. Nous continuâmes encore longtemps à répondre à nos envies mutuelles. Puis Ivan s'endormit, la main posée sur mon sein, la tête calée au creux de mon cou. Je glissais mes doigts parmi ses cheveux à l'odeur enivrante. Sa peau sentait le musc et le poivre. Je soupirais de contentement et fermais les yeux.

Soudain, je sentis des doigts glacés remonter le long de ma cuisse. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent mon entrejambe, je les arrêtais en les empoignant fermement. Je regardais le visage à qui ils appartenaient d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ne me suis pas correctement présenté, »dit-il en me baisant la main. « Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou sinon Lord Voldemort si vous préférez. A votre service, déesse du plaisir!»

Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas profité de l'allégresse des plaisirs offerts à tous les invités puisqu'il était encore habillé. Il avait du attendre patiemment que cela se finisse. Au moins, il avait eu le droit à un beau spectacle…

oOo

_Suite dès que possible…C'est-à-dire je sais pas trop quand vu que j'ai mon bac blanc cette semaine… La merde !_

_En tout cas bisous à tout le monde !_

_J'espère que mon esprit lubrique de temps en temps, n'en a pas choqué de trop ! Lol ! Je ne suis pas tous les jours comme ça !_

_A peluche ! Melusine_


End file.
